


Jason and The Superman Socks

by RainCloud10



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Leo as Kassum G, Nico as Cameraman, Percy as Nice Peter, Superman Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainCloud10/pseuds/RainCloud10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer!!!! Superman Socks is not mine!! its from a video made by Nice Peter and Kassum G on youtube, video is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vjqevtvYlqk&spfreload=10<br/>if you can't get the link, its called Street Music by Kassum G. it was made into a music video on Nice Peter's channel : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MJepBVE_NAo&spfreload=10</p>
<p>Percy as Nice Peter and Leo as Kassum G. Sing superman socks at Jason, and just throw superman. Clothes at him while singing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jason and The Superman Socks

Leo and Percy were sitting around the new laptop that Leo designed so the monsters couldn't sense the signal. They found Street Music by Kassem G and Nice Peter. Right now they were singing about superman socks.   
"Hey Leo, do you know if Jason has Superman socks?" He asks, laughing abit. The Son of Zeus always reminds Percy of a blonde Superman. Leo laughs ad looks at Percy.   
"Probably. Why? You wanted to sing to him?" Leo jokes.   
"Dude, that would be awesome. Hey look!" Percy points to on the screen where it says 'Superman Socks Music Video.' They listened to it and it was decided. They were going to gather all the superman clothing they could find and throw it at Jason while singing.   
Leo visited the Apollo cabin to borrow a tambourine and an acoustic guitar. After some begging, the Apollo kids let Leo borrow them and he thanked them, running off to Percy, in the Poseidon cabin. In the cabin, Percy was arranging a superman hoodie, wallet and shoulder bag, just like in the video. Percy put the items in a back pack and looked to Leo.   
"I got them!" Leo says happily, an raises up the instruments.   
"Sweet! Lets go find our Superman!"   
"Wait, do you even know how to play the song of guitar? Can you even play guitar, Percy?"  
"Of course I can play!! And....maybe we should practice." Percy says laughing nervously.   
So after a long day of practicing, the next day they were ready. Also they had gathered more superman themed clothes. They had this all planned out. Piper was in on it too. They showed her the video and she offered to be the girl mentioned in the video, so she took Jason down to the beach today. They may or may not have gotten Nico to film it.   
They made their way to the beach, starting to strum the guitar and Nico filming.   
Then it happened. Percy started to sing right behind Jason who was laying in the sand with Piper laying almost on top if him. Jason got up, confused and tried to ask what was going on, but Leo and Percy just sang louder. At the chorus, Leo took the backpack an opened it, throwing the superman things at Jason. Jason tried so hard to be angry, but he kept smiling. At the end, Jason was covered in Superman clothes and Leo leaned in and whispered.   
"Fuckin blue socks on my douche feet."  
"I'm not even wear socks you guys. " Jason say and points to his bare feet. Nico turns the camera to Percy.   
"Can I stop filming now?"   
"Sure thanks Nico." Percy takes the camera and turns off the camera.   
"Thanks Superman," Percy says and they turn and leave, singing it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? I had a lot of fun writing this :) I love Kassum G and Nice Peter, so go subscribe to them on Youtube!!


End file.
